La apuesta se apellida Potter
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Cormac McLaggen, ambos trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, en ocasiones almuerzan juntos. Y en uno de esos días aburridos, deciden realizar una apuesta: conquistar al auror más solicitado del escuadrón. ¿El problema? Que ese auror se hace llamar Harry Potter. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para FanFiker-FanFinal!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, universo, personajes y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que compraron sus derechos. No se pretende nada más que amor al porno, a los días especiales de personas maravillosas y también cumplir con los orgasmos prometidos. Pero si la señora Rowling pasa por aquí y decide que sería maravilloso que la historia pasara a mis manos, sería muy, muy feliz.

**Rating: +18**

**Advertencias: Slash/PWP/EWE. **Esta historia narra relaciones homosexuales en su estado más literal, contiene malas palabras, sucesos raros y una que otra cosa que podría causarte un trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de lectura. **Es en serio. **No quiero reclamos o ser acusada de traumas luego de terminar la lectura (aunque por otro lado, las terapias las cobro baratas…) **¡Dicho está**! **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FANFIKER-FANFINAL!**

**UN FUERTÍSIMO ABRAZO, QUE SEA UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO PARA TI. LEJITOS, PERO CON MUCHO DE MI AMOR ****_Y PERVERSIÓN, _****SÓLO PARA HACERTE SONREÍR EN TU DÍA.**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy y Cormac McLaggen, ambos trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, en ocasiones almuerzan juntos. Y en uno de esos días aburridos, deciden realizar una apuesta: conquistar al auror más solicitado del escuadrón. ¿El problema? Que ese auror se hace llamar Harry Potter._

* * *

**La apuesta se apellida Potter**

Por:

PukitChan

**I **

**La razón**

En realidad, nunca llegaban a almorzar cuando estaban sentados en la cafetería del Ministerio. Jamás ordenaban algo más que un té ―de menta para el slytherin, de manzanilla para el gryffindor―, que la misma mesera tímida y sonrojada les traía casi siempre que coincidían. Y ella, entre suspiros llenos de resignación, admitía para sí misma que era un desperdicio que dos hombres tan jodidamente atractivos batearan del lado contrario. Pero también aceptaba que valía la pena comérselos con los ojos porque, después de todo, mirar no hacía mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

―Llegó.

Y Cormac McLaggen junto con Draco Malfoy sabían, al igual que la mesera, que desnudar con la mirada a alguien no era tan malo. De hecho, era buenísimo. Tan bueno como sentir un orgasmo delicioso, de esos que alguna vez Cormac y Draco llegaron a compartir.

―¿Por cuál entrada?

―La izquierda.

Draco apenas giró el rostro para mirar de soslayo. Entrando, con un andar que denotaba seguridad, se encontraba Harry Potter siendo acompañado por el pelirrojo Weasley. Ambos venían platicando ruidosamente sobre algo y las carcajadas que dejaban salir era tan molestas que podrían crisparle los nervios a cualquiera. Sin embargo, los demás parecían tan acostumbrados a ello, que ya ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de decirles que se callaran. De cualquiera manera, no creían que alguien tuviera los suficientes huevos para decirles que tuvieran respeto, se callaban, sólo porque eran _ellos. _

_―_En realidad no vale la pena… ―murmuró Draco, apartando la vista de la pareja de aurores para regresarla a Cormac. Levantó la ceja cuando el otro, sin pudor alguno, bajaba la mano lentamente para rozarse por encima de su túnica su entrepierna endurecida. ―Descarado ―se burló.

Cormac giró su rostro hacia el rubio y sonrió. Draco reconoció esa sonrisa. No era arrogante, ni irónica. Tampoco era una sonrisa que se acompañaba de burla, no. Era _promiscua. _Era la puta sonrisa que el cabrón de Cormac dibujaba en sus labios siempre que se le ocurría una pervertida idea y en la que, por alguna u otra razón, Draco acababa inmiscuido.

―Tú también lo estabas mirando ―dijo McLaggen, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la taza de té. El silencio se mantuvo durante los segundos en los que Cormac bebió. Draco volvió su rostro hacia un lado, sabiéndose de memoria la mesa que solía ocupar Potter con su amigo. Ahora los dos comían con bastante apetito y pocos modales pero, joder que eso no importaba, cuando se tenía al cabrón de Potter luciendo una maldita playera _muggle_ sin mangas. Y es que, esa barba de tres días, la forma en la que sus labios llenos y carnosos se cerraban y hasta la voluptuosa forma en la que sus bíceps se tensaban, hacían de él un espectáculo digno de ver.

―Si pudieras ―dijo Draco, esbozando una sonrisa hacia Cormac―, te harías una paja justo ahora en su nombre.

―¿Y derramarme en sus pectorales? Sí, es una de mis fantasías con Potter.

Draco también bebió, ocultando tras su taza la risa ronca que quería surgir de su voz. No era la primera vez que mantenían una plática como ésa cuando habían descubierto que sería excitante montarse a ese auror en particular. Y probablemente alguno de ellos ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Harry sentía aversión por ambos; posiblemente los consideraría tan idiotas como ellos a él. Pero ni siquiera eso evitaba que Cormac y Draco admiraran el paisaje y se jalaran la polla de vez en cuando pensando en él. Después de todo, no es como si Harry fuera a reclamar derechos de autor por ser la fantasía sexual de alguien más, ¿verdad?

―Sabes, Draco… ―musitó repentinamente Cormac, relamiéndose los labios. Sus dedos delineaban con pereza el borde húmedo de su taza y el rubio no dudó ni un instante que a continuación el Gryffindor le diría lo que había estado maquinando en su mente durante todo ese tiempo―, creo que sería el momento de dejarte con cobardías y que te acerques de una vez a _Harry._

―¿_Cobardías? _¿Qué me dices tú, McLaggen? Se supone que eres un valiente gryffindor y sin embargo, nunca te has acercado a Potter más que en tus sueños húmedos.

―Exacto ―asintió Cormac, con un extraño brillo resplandeciendo en sus ojos―. Ha llegado el momento en el que quizás _ambos_ deberíamos acercarnos.

Draco guardó silencio mientras analizaba con la mirada la expresión desafiante dibujada en el masculino rostro de McLaggen. El maldito lo estaba retando, y no sólo un reto cualquiera, era un reto que incluía a Potter.

―¿Por qué tendría que acercarme a él? ―preguntó en voz baja. Cormac sonrió.

―Porque yo también lo haré. Y puedo jurarte que en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos, no pienso soltarlo. Estoy cansado de que el auror no esté en mi cama. Soy un amante muy posesivo.

―¿Estás planeando hacer de Potter tu amante? ―cuestionó con una sorpresa mal disimulada.

―Tal vez ―dijo, aunque sus palabras sonaban más como una afirmación―, pero aún soy un buen amigo tuyo y _permitiré_ que lo conquistes junto conmigo. Cumplir tus fantasías durante una noche, sólo para que compare y entienda que, entre tú y yo… obviamente me tendrá que escoger a mí. Claro, a menos de que tengas miedo de _intentar_, y yo lo comprendería a la perfección…

Y ahí estaba, la daga que golpeaba justo en el centro del maldito orgullo de Draco. ¿Cormac le estaba diciendo que _no_ era capaz de conquistar a Potter? Peor aún, ¿le estaba insinuando que si Potter tuviese que escoger, elegiría a McLaggen?

―Entonces, ¿qué dices, Draco? ¿Te gustaría follar el culo de Harry antes de que yo lo haga durante mucho tiempo?

―Ésta es una apuesta demasiado fácil, McLaggen. Puede que llegue a sentir un poco de lástima por la manera en la que Potter te rechazará.

Cormac recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y, sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises de Draco, asintió con suavidad.

―Tenemos un trato, Malfoy.

―Así es, McLaggen.

A cuatro mesas de ahí, un sonriente Harry, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna y le hizo estremecerse visiblemente. Ron, que se encontraba muy entretenido comiendo, incluso notó eso y dejó a un lado sus alimentos para mirar al moreno, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

―Harry, ¿estás bien?

Potter pasó una mano por su nunca, preguntándose por qué repentinamente su boca se encontraba reseca, y si acaso ése escalofrío que sintió era el que solía avisarle cuándo se aproximaba una calamidad.

―Sí ―dijo al fin, acomodándose sus lentes―. Sólo fue un mal presentimiento.

Y Harry, que nunca había creído en la adivinación, terminaría pensando que tal vez debió haber estudiado con más ahínco eso.

* * *

**~•~**

**II**

**El primer paso es de Draco**

Existían cosas que ni siquiera Draco Malfoy era capaz de ignorar. Una de ellas era lo bueno que estaba Harry y las fantásticas posaderas a que les haría una oda en cuanto estuvieran debajo de él. Porque lo estarían, así de simple. Punto, no hay nada más que añadir. ¿Acaso Cormac, en alguno de sus más bizarros sueños creyó que Malfoy no sería capaz de tener su polla siendo ahogada por ese trasero? ¡Qué equivocado estaba y cuán dulce sería la victoria! Claro, sin contar con el premio adicional que sería follarse a Harry hasta el cansancio, pero eso lo disfrutaría totalmente. Después de todo, ganas ya le traía al cabrón de Potter y era el momento de hacerle saber que _no podía_ pasearse por el ministerio luciendo de esa forma sin tener consecuencias por ello. De verdad que no.

Así que, por eso lo estaba esperando ahí, en la entrada de su oficina. Agradecía que su trabajo en el Ministerio le diera la oportunidad de interactuar con Potter de vez en cuando, porque de esa manera nadie sospecharía que la razón por la que le esperaba. Draco, sentando frente al escritorio en el que el auror tenía un desorden de tazas de café, pergaminos y algunas galletas mordisqueadas, se preguntó con asco cómo hacía el otro para trabajar en medio de semejante caos. Casi podía imaginarse a Harry luchando por hacer un papeleo que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero luciendo asquerosamente sexy mientras se acomodaba el nido de pájaros que tenía en su cabeza. De hecho, si Potter se portaba bien, incluso Draco soportaría ese desorden, tiraría todo al suelo y lo follaría ahí, encima de su escritorio, encima de los reportes de los casos para que de esa manera, cada vez que los viera, se le endureciera la polla. El moreno no tendría más remedio que caer en sus brazos y suplicarle que lo hiciera suyo por siempre. Sí, sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: a Cormac y a Potter. Sería perfecto.

―¿Malfoy? ―El tono cansado de la voz de Harry casi hacía que el rubio se compadeciera de él. Pero luego Draco recordó que no estaba en su alma serlo, así que sonrió, girando su cabeza para ver al auror entrar, luciendo tan condenadamente guapo que debía ser un pecado―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy seguro de que el mes pasado los aurores que fueron asignados a tu departamento…

No continuó porque el rubio se puso de pie. Mirando los ojos verdes de Harry, le sonrió de tal manera que lo hizo sonrojarse. Salazar, se veía _adorable. _Estaba seguro que Potter no era tan idiota para no comprender qué clase de miradas le estaba lanzando y también lo que estaba insinuado con ellas. No obstante, Draco debería dar un paso con cuidado, sabiendo perfectamente lo temperamental que podía ser Harry. ¡Y vaya que lo sabía! Durante todas sus peleas en Hogwarts, Draco siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber si Harry era igual de apasionado en la cama, porque una cosa es que lo odiara y otra que fuera ciego. Potter siempre le había parecido muy fiero y casi se lo imaginaba con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura mientras se hundía en él. Potter aferrándose a su espalda mientras, sonrojado, le pedía vulgarmente por más. Y Draco, que es un ser tan caritativo, obviamente le complacería.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó nerviosamente Harry, comenzando a jugar con el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. Incluso parecía estar listo para sacar su varita en cualquier momento y defenderse.

El pobre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era víctima.

―¿No puedo saludar a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo? ―cuestionó el rubio, recargándose en el escritorio ligeramente. Harry lo miró sorprendido y frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Aquella actitud en Draco no le gustaba para nada.

―Ya basta, Malfoy, dime qué es lo que quieres ―reprochó Harry, suspirando mientras rodeaba su escritorio y se sentaba tras él, bajando su vista hacia el pergamino que había comenzado a desenrollar.

―¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo, Potter? Me ofendes ―murmuró el rubio, alzando una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Harry. Recargó sus manos en el escritorio, invadiendo en ese movimiento el espacio del auror, quien se removió incómodo en su silla antes de levantar la vista, sorprendiéndose de lo cerca que estaban.

―Porque siempre es así ―declaró, esbozando una sonrisa que a Draco le sorprendió―. ¿Qué Slytherin sería Malfoy si sus pasos no se mueven junto con el interés? ―Negó varias veces con la cabeza y continuó―: sino fuera de esa manera, se podría arruinar la imagen estúpida que tengo de ti.

Sabiendo perfectamente que ésa era su oportunidad, Draco levantó una mano y la dirigió a la barbilla de Harry. El auror abrió sus ojos e impresionado por el toque, pareció no atreverse a hacer nada. Aprovechándose de eso, el pulgar del rubio delineó su rostro, tocando la pequeña barba, ascendiendo por ésta y finalmente acariciando su labio inferior. Harry se sonrojó e intentó muy débilmente empujar a Draco, más él le sujetó la mano con fuerza, sin dejar de acariciarle la húmeda y carnosa boca.

―Tal vez deberíamos cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí, _Potter_ ―susurró con voz ronca, intentando que el apellido del auror sonara con tanta lasciva como le fuera posible. Se agachó un poco más―. Y ahora mismo… ―Al decir esto, hundió la punta de su pulgar en la boca de Harry, sintiendo cómo la lengua acudía a su encuentro―, tengo muchos _argumentos_ que podrían ayudarte a eso.

Harry sollozó y abrió su boca, lamiendo el pulgar de Draco, quien no pudo hacer más que presionar con más fuerza mientras grababa en su mente aquel momento. Ya sabía que Potter era gay, lo sabía él y lo sabía todo el puto mundo mágico. Miró sus ojos verdes que retenían unas diminutas lágrimas y sonrió al aceptar lo fácil que había sido hacerlo caer. Por supuesto que no se resistiría a él, lo cual era bueno porque Draco ya sentía a su pene protestar. _Moría_ por follarle esa maldita y voluptuosa boca. Jadeó y, embelesado, notó cómo Harry, sin dejar de mirarle, sonreía y abría más la boca para llevar otro dedo a su interior. Los chupaba de una manera que rayaba en la vulgaridad y Draco lamentó haber tardado tanto en hacer eso. Bien podría haber dejado de sentir esa obsesión por Potter si hubiera llegado a saber mucho antes lo fácil que sería para él tomarlo.

―Potter… ―jadeó en el instante en el que Harry sacó los dedos de su boca y miró aquella unión de saliva que le hacía imaginarse su polla goteante. Su mano, la que sujetaba a Potter, aflojó su agarre para buscar su entrepierna. Maldita sea, _tenía _que acariciarse o de lo contrario…

―Malfoy… ―susurró Harry, sonriendo.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Draco sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna y terminó en su polla cuando sintió la mirada de Potter clavarse en él en todo su esplendor. Pero no era una mirada excitante o que le rogaba por continuar. No. Potter estaba absoluta y totalmente encabronado. Aprovechándose de la distracción a la que había sometido a Draco, Harry lo sujetó por la solapa de la ropa y lo atrajo hacia él. Los ojos de auror brillaban furiosos y al hablar, el fresco aliento del moreno le hizo saber que Potter le arrancaría las bolas.

―Maldito hijo de puta ―masculló Harry con rabia, levantando de inmediato su varita para señalar con ésta el cuello de Draco, quien abrió los ojos aterrado, incapaz de decidir si Potter realmente acabaría con su vida―. ¿Quién crees que soy, imbécil? _¡Desmaius!_

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Draco fue arrojado contra la puerta cerrada, logrando que su espalda chocara bruscamente contra ella. Harry miró enojado el cuerpo desmayado de Draco y, tomando los pergaminos que eran los papeles de los casos de los aurores, salió de la oficina sin importarle que Draco se quedara ahí sin atención alguna.

Horas después, así es como Cormac lo encontraría y despertaría mientras le explicaba orgulloso que Harry le había informado de su paradero. Draco, sonrojado y enojado, mascullaría que Potter era un idiota.

―Sí. Pero eso sólo implica que ahora tengo el camino libre para que sea mío.

―Si no te aturde como a mí.

―Lo que sucede Draco… es que no sabes cómo se conquista a un gryffindor.

* * *

**~•~**

**III**

**El segundo paso, Cormac lo da**

El ascensor era un lugar propicio para hablar con alguien con sensualidad. Eso lo sabía perfectamente Cormac, que en este instante miraba hacía atrás, calculando mentalmente la hora. Sabía que Harry siempre aparecía a esa hora exacta, las 9:39 am, y tomaba ese ascensor, siendo ésta su rutina para trabajar. Cuando miró de reojo al auror dirigirse al ascensor, Cormac entró antes que él, y aguardó con la espalda pegada a la pared metálica del fondo, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos.

Sonrió cuando Harry, que venía distraído leyendo el _Quisquilloso, _ingresó al ascensor sin percatarse de su presencia. Pero la fortuna le sonrió a Cormac cuando la misma gente que entraba también empujó a Harry justamente frente a él, como si fuera la señal divina de que ellos _tenían_ que estar juntos.

El auror, apenas notando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se tensó visiblemente cuando sintió la calidez de un cuerpo adherirse al suyo. Quiso girar, pero el reducido espacio y las mismas personas le impidieron efectuar el movimiento. Entonces, una respiración se acercó a su oído y unas palabras cálidas no tardaron en emerger.

―Buenos días, Harry ―saludó Cormac, rozando deliberadamente con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja. Satisfecho, desde su posición miró cómo las orejas de Harry se coloreaban de rojo. McLaggen comprendió entonces que Potter debía ser muy sensible de sus lóbulos, así que, acercándose un poco más, abrió los labios y siguió susurrando―. Es de muy mala educación no responder a los saludos de tus compañeros de colegio, Harry. Hasta jugamos Quidditch juntos. Por cierto, siempre admiré lo bien que te veías sobre la escoba… sabías _moverte_ muy bien. ¿Aún lo sabes hacer de esa manera, Harry?

―Buenos días, McLaggen ―escuchó la voz ahogada de Harry. Los otros pasajeros del ascensor, apenas y les prestaban atención, demasiado ocupados en sujetarse y en sus problemas diarios que en percatarse cómo Cormac le estaba coqueteando a Harry. Oh, maldita sea, si tan solo el puto ascensor estuviera vacío, ahora mismo estaría acorralándolo y besándolo contra una esquina. Le follaría con suavidad, porque estaba convencido de Harry sería sumiso y le gustaría que al inicio todo fuera tranquilo. Le gustaría que, como una tortura, Cormac le enterrara su polla lentamente, avanzando con la punta, dejando que su culo la apretara en su calidez. Luego, con calma iría avanzando, abriendo el apretado trasero de Harry y jadeando por lo caliente que estaría su interior. Y Harry, con sus manos recargadas en las paredes, lo voltearía ver, diciéndole en voz baja que se apresurara. Que lo hiciera más duro. Oh, sí, su sesión en el ascensor sería dura y excitante, y sus dedos quedarían marcados en el respingado trasero de Harry.

Joder. Tenía que sacar a toda esa maldita gente del ascensor inmediatamente.

―Harry… ¿te gustaría…?

Y no llegó a completar su oración pues se detuvieron en la primera parada que hacía el ascensor. Parada en la que, sin mucha discreción y apoyándose de los hechizos de su arsenal, Cormac consiguió expulsar a toda esa gente ofendida del lugar. Para cuando éste se cerró, un impresionado Potter giró su cuerpo para verlo, pidiéndole con la mirada una maldita explicación.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, McLaggen?! ―gritó un enfurecido y sonrojado Harry―. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

El auror gesticulaba demasiado sin dejar de mover sus manos de un lado para otro. Pronto, Cormac comprendió que Harry debería estar nervioso porque sus mejillas coloreadas y la manera en la que a veces se tocaba el lóbulo, eran las claras señales que había estado controlándose. Ahora podía hacer realidad una de sus fantasías más _normales_ con Harry. Era claro que ni él ni el auror podían negar más su atracción sexual.

―Te quiero a ti, obviamente.

Harry palideció. Al parecer, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba porque miró a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando una escapatoria. Aunque a los ojos de Cormac, eso pareció como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie pudiera importunarlos. Así que se acercó al auror y levantó su mano para acariciar su cabello. _Despacio_, se dijo, con suavidad, se veía que a Harry le gustaban los amantes suaves y por él, y por follarse su mortal trasero, Cormac lo haría.

―Me vuelves loco, Harry ―continuó diciendo, imaginándose al auror derritiéndose bajo sus brazos y sus palabras. Lo empujó sutilmente para atrás y así poder acorralarlo. Harry se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared, momento que aprovechó Cormac para rozar sus cuerpos. _Oh, Merlín, así es como debía ser._ Se recargó un poco más y percibió cómo su entrepierna se rozaba sutilmente con la de Potter, cómo sus manos recorrían y memorizaban la forma de su cuerpo y eso que estaba ahí parecía un lunar que _debía_ ser lamido y tratado con atención. Necesitó de toda su paciencia para no arrancarle ahí mismo la ropa a Potter, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente. Eso es, ya lo tenía entre sus manos. Sólo faltaba un poco, sólo necesitaba acercarse para probar su boca y hacerlo suyo. Sonrió, imaginándose el orgullo destrozado de Draco, la humillación al comprender que Cormac le había ganado. Que Harry se había vuelto líquido en sus manos y que todo su calor y su pasión serían solamente para él.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a McLaggen, quien le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia su entrepierna, simulando una suave penetración. Había que reconocer que el sujeto tenía los suficientes cojones para acorralar a un auror cuyo temperamento era tan cambiante como el vuelo de una snitch. Ah, pero si había algo que adoraba Cormac eran los desafíos, no por nada era un galardonando miembro de Gryffindor.

Potter ladeó el rostro y sonrió. Cormac, cual inocente púber, casi eyacula en su puta túnica al ver esa mirada lasciva. _Estaba dispuesto, joder, Harry estaba dispuesto_ _a dejarse follar por él. _Lamiéndose un dedo, la mano del moreno descendió y McLaggen sabía que iba directamente por su _varita_.

Ciertamente, equivocado no estaba.

El auror frunció el cejo y empujó a Cormac lejos de él. Lo miró con rabia sin molestarse en dejarlo hablar. McLaggen, que no se había esperado el súbito cambio en el ambiente, apenas tuvo tiempo de exclamar una expresión de sorpresa cuando descubrió que la varita de Harry, ésa con la que ahora lo señalaba y sabía que era capaz de matarlo con un simple hechizo, estaba cerca de él.

―Harry…

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó el auror, furioso.

Cormac retrocedió porque no era tan estúpido para enfrentarse a Harry en ese estado. Casi podía sentir cómo su ira estaba siendo canalizada a través de sus manos para lanzarla a través de hechizo. Decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea sacar también su varita, por lo que bajó su mano y empezó a palpar a través de su ropa. Apenas había conseguido tocarla cuando un _expelliarmus_ resonó en el angosto lugar, obligando a McLaggen a soltarla. Y ahora sí, supo que se había metido en un buen lío.

―No sé qué es exactamente qué es lo que quieres, pero juro que en cuanto lo descubra, _les_ arrancaré las bolas ―Y cada paso que daba, un enojado Harry acorralaba a Cormac, obligándolo a tragar saliva cuando sintió cómo la punta de la varita era colocada en su garganta. Entonces, Harry le lanzó una de esas miradas que matarían al mismo Voldemort. Una campanilla suave les indicó que estaban por llegar a la siguiente parada del ascensor, por lo que, sin vacilar, Harry entonó unas palabras que hicieron que Cormac pensara por unos segundos en Draco―: ¡_Petrificus Totalus! _

El cuerpo de McLaggen cayó directamente al suelo y Harry sonrió. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, unas personas miraron sorprendidas la escena que se encontraron, alternando su visión de Cormac a Harry. Incluso una mujer estuvo a punto de hacer el contra hechizo, sino hubiera sido porque Harry le lanzó una mirada y dijo:

―Se quedará así hasta que venga alguien por él, yo lo mandaré. ¿Entendido?

Las personas asintieron. Y de alguna manera comprendieron ahí que Harry Potter sería el próximo jefe en el departamento de aurores.

Efectivamente, un rato después, cuando casi todo el Ministerio se había enterado que Cormac estaba petrificado en uno de los ascensores, y la mayoría había acudido para verlo, fue cuando Draco apareció en el ascensor. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, él se agachó en el suelo y murmuró el contra hechizo. Satisfecho, como sola una persona a la que le habían herido el orgullo y se había cobrado venganza podía sentirse, señaló con su varita la frente de Cormac, sin dejarlo levantarse.

―Y dime, Cormac. ¿A qué supo el rechazo de Potter?

―Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

―No, no. Estoy aprendiendo del maestro y sus clases de cómo conquistar a un gryffindor.

Cormac, irritado, empujó a Draco, quien pudo esquivarlo a tiempo antes de reír divertido.

―Sí, definitivamente, Potter _muere_ por tenerte dentro… del ascensor, por supuesto.

* * *

**~•~**

**IV**

**Si fueran más lentos, irían para atrás**

Draco pidió un té de menta. Cormac uno de manzanilla. La misma chica sonrojada y nerviosa se los llevó, negando una y otra vez con su cabeza, al tiempo que recordaba que, mientras más guapo un hombre, más corto de luces debía estar. Seguro que aquellos que estaban sentados, mirándose con una furia palpable, ni juntos sumaban uno. Ah, qué desperdicio, solía repetirse, a veces no comprendían que las cosas más sencillas eran las más efectivas.

Porque Cormac y Draco parecían no comprender que Potter era simple. Así, simple. No necesitaba grandes cosas, ni entradas espectaculares. En realidad, le gustaba la vida relajada.

―Llegó.

Y Draco giró. Pero estaba vez, para irritación de los dos rechazados, Harry no venía con Weasley, ni estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Venía acompañado de un hombre joven, un hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa dulce. Hablaban tranquilamente y algo parecía ser sumamente interesante en esa plática, pues Harry no dejaba de mirarle.

―¡¿Qué?! ―espetó Cormac, estrellando su mano contra la mesa, haciendo que unas gotitas de té salpicaran. No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Potter-sonriendo-como-idiota con un feo castaño que le miraba con alegría y ternura.

―Por eso nos rechazó. Tiene pareja ―argumentó Draco, igual de fastidiado pero más controlado.

Ambos presenciaron cómo Harry movía sus manos, como si con eso pudiera darle énfasis a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo. El hombre pareció pensar su respuesta, porque después de mirarlo, asintió, dijo algo y rió abiertamente. La sonrisa fue tan empalagosa que Draco y Cormac estuvieron a punto de desviar la mirada. Y lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque Harry sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó furiosamente, bajando la mirada. _Tan tierno, tan malditamente adorable. _

―¡¿Qué, qué?! ―volvió a hablar Cormac, sin dejar de ver a la pareja―. ¿Por qué hace eso, Potter? ¡¿Eso es lo que quiere?! ¡¿Qué alguien le aborde de esa manera tan estúpida?

―Es Potter ―dijo Draco, como si eso lo explicara todo―. Él es _estúpido. _¿Por qué demonios perdemos el tiempo en esto Cormac? Potter ni siquiera está bueno.

Mentira. Está bien bueno. Pero al parecer, el castaño empalagoso y sonriente tenía más posibilidades de llevárselo a la cama que ellos. Ambos decidieron, en un pacto silencioso, que no importaba su orgullo herido, que Potter simplemente era un imbécil que no se merecía nada de ellos. ¡Hasta le hubieran hecho un favor si se lo hubieran follado! ¡JA! Era mejor mirar hacia el siguiente. Aquello se iba a borrar.

―¿Ustedes son Cormac McLaggen y Draco Malfoy?

Al escuchar sus nombres, ambos voltearon. Estaban tan ocupados auto convenciendose de que Harry era un idiota, que ni siquiera notaron cuando el chico castaño se había acercado a ellos, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que les exasperaba porque era estúpido que alguien así les hubiera ganado. A ellos. ¡Por Merlín, no había nadie como ellos! Y Potter, claro, tenía que pasar sus declaraciones e insinuaciones de amor por el arco del triunfo.

―¿Y qué si lo fuéramos? ―respondió secamente Malfoy, lo cual aumentó la sonrisa en el hombre.

―¿Qué quieres? ―atacó Cormac. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y rió.

―¿Han escuchado el dicho "Le salió el tiro por la culata"?

―¿Eh…?

Entonces, otra voz ronca, la de Harry, pronunció:

―_Desmaius. _

* * *

**~•~**

**V**

**Yo que ustedes, no hubiera hecho enfadar al mejor auror del escuadrón**

Draco fue el primero en abrir los ojos, aspirando de manera inconsciente una gran bocanada de aire. De inmediato intentó moverse, más pronto comprendió que estaba atado de pies y manos. Asustado, miró alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba la cafetería del Ministerio, el feo sujeto castaño y su estúpida risa y también la voz de…

―Me alegra que despertaras, pensé que nunca lo harías.

Reconoció el ronco tono de inmediato. Al buscar con la mirada encontró a Harry sentado encima de un escritorio. A un desnudo Harry sentado encima de su escritorio. Estaban en la amplia oficina de Potter. El shock que aquel impacto le produjo le hizo preguntarse si acaso su frustración sexual había adquirido limites inimaginables. Parpadeó e intentó moverse, cuando comprendió que estaba en una silla, atado de tal manera que sus piernas estaban abiertas y sy culo quedaba expuesto. _Atado a una silla con un Harry Potter desnudo, sentado en su escritorio._

Maldita sea.

―¿Potter…?

Y Harry rió roncamente, bastante divertido por la cara asustada de Draco.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que querían tú y Cormac?

Entonces Draco registró que también estaba acompañado por Cormac. Al mirar a su lado, McLaggen estaba en una situación igual que la suya, _atado, con las piernas separadas, mostrado su culo_, aunque él permanecía inconsciente aún. Las sillas que los ataban apenas estaban separadas por una pequeña distancia. Quiso replicar algo, pero entonces sintió la mirada de Harry y se vio obligado a volver su rostro y mirar.

_No debió hacerlo._

Harry se acariciaba la entrepierna sutilmente. Eran apenas unos roces para despertar su erección. Jadeaba suavemente, como un compás dulce. Su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a ser tocado por alguien y su polla, joder, su preciosa polla merecía toda la atención que una lengua podía darle. Draco sintió su boca llenarse ridículamente de saliva. Tragó. Si fuera posible, si pudiera moverse, Merlín, tocaría cada pedazo de ese delicioso cuerpo.

―¿Por qué…?

―Los rumores no son fáciles de esconder, _Draco. _¿Una apuesta para ver quién me tendría primero? Déjame participar en esta apuesta. Yo apuesto que podré tenerlos a ambos primero.

Justo en ese momento, Cormac abrió los ojos. Intentó vanamente hacer lo mismo que Draco y quedó igual de impactado al apreciar a Harry desnudo. Había que admitir que, si ésa había sido la cara que Draco también tuvo, Potter era libre de reírse de los dos totalmente.

―¿Harry?

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Para sorpresa de ambos, Harry movió su varita y pronto una cinta de tela cubrió sus bocas. No pudieron quejarse más. Sólo callar y observar.

Harry dejó atrás su sonrisa tierna y sus facciones se llenaron de una descarada morbosidad que ninguno de los dos creyó que el auror sería capaz de poseer. Habían asumido que Harry era un amante pasivo en la cama y que ellos tenían que dominarle pero joder, por la mirada que él les dedicaba a ambos mientras con firmeza se sujetaba el grueso pene, les había dejado en claro que tal vez, estaban muy equivocados en sus ideas con respecto a él.

―¿Esto era lo que tanto ansiaban? ―preguntó Harry impúdicamente, separando sus piernas y mostrando descarado su falo, sus testículos―. ¿Tanta estupidez de su parte por esto? ―Se relamió los labios y continuó―. Pudieron simplemente pedirlo y se los hubiera enterrado en su culo, muy dentro.

Sin decir nada más, solamente disfrutando las miradas impactadas que le dedicaban a su cuerpo, Harry comenzó a masturbarse. Recorrió la punta húmeda, mientras lentamente su mano subía y descendía, gimiendo roncamente. Se tocaba y masajeaba los testículos, como si con eso todo mejorara. Y tal vez lo hacía, porque su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de un sudor que no hacía más que aumentar la tensión en los pantalones de Draco y Cormac, que se removían ansiosos e incómodos en sus asientos. Sabían, _sabían_ que Harry era apasionado. Pero no sabían hasta qué punto.

Harry se lamió la mano y continuó masturbándose mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. Se acomodó en el escritorio, exponiéndose escandalosamente ante ellos. Y gimió cuando bajó su mirada y notó dos bultos apresados por la ropa. Separó sus nalgas y les sonrió. Se acarició la entrada, delineando su ano sin dejar de verlos.

―Esto. ¿Ansiaban esto?

Y al pronunciar eso, su dedo medio se perdió en su cuerpo, en aquel anillo de músculos calientes, que le hicieron gemir. Draco se removió, intentando desabrocharse la maldita túnica, no podía dejar de sentir lo dura que estaba su polla y cómo se correría si el roce con su ropa no se detenía. Pero las malditas ataduras estaban demasiado apretadas. Era obvio que la jodida y sádica mente de Potter había planeado cuidadosamente todo. Gimió, aunque parecía más un ahogado murmullo. _Y entendió. _Harry quería dominarlos. Poseerlos. A ambos. No que ellos lo poseyeran, porque realmente Harry podía hacerlos suyos en ese instante. Se estremeció totalmente y miró la gruesa y babeante polla que Harry no había dejado de acariciar. Maldita sea, Draco casi se estremeció de placer al imaginar a ese falo abriéndolo y haciéndolo delirar de placer.

Cormac tragó saliva, aunque sintió que se ahogaba por la tela que cubría su boca. Joder, si hubiera sabido que Harry era así, hubiera escogido otros métodos para acercarse a él. Pero, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza? Potter era un gryffindor. Un libre y apasionado Gryffindor que no paraba de mostrarle, mientras se masturbaba y hundía su dedo, suspirando de placer, lo mucho que disfrutaba como cualquier persona normal del sexo. Maldita sea, _ansiaba saber _el aroma de Harry, su sabor, necesitaba saber si su polla era tan caliente como parecía y su interior tan estrecho. Potter lograría lo que sólo Cormac había escuchado en voz de otros, nunca en la suya: _Le haría suplicar. _Porque Merlín, era insano desear tanto a alguien hasta rogarle que se acerque, que le deje tocarlo y lamerlo, suplicarle que remplace ese dedo por su polla y su mano por la boca de Draco.

Gimió. ¿Estaba pensando en un trío? De soslayo miró a Draco. Parecía tan caliente como él, aunque nunca más que Harry. Casi pudo imaginarse a Harry en medio de los dos, mientras él le penetraba y Draco se inclinaba para darle su polla, llenándole la boca. Harry apretando su culo y Draco moviendo su cuerpo al follarse su boca. Ambos acariciando ese jodido cuerpo tan provocativo, tan musculado, tan… _tan… _

Sus fantasías se detuvieron cuando los lamentos de Harry cesaron. Miró al auror y descubrió que su polla seguía brillante y erecta, pero ya no se tocaba. Les sonreía. Harry caminó pausadamente y, sorprendido, Cormac descubrió cómo le retiraba la tela de la boca de Malfoy, cuyo primer sonido que dejó escapar fue un _Harry _ahogado en un gemido ronco. Siguió mirando porque en ese instante Potter se subió y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Draco, frotándose contra él. Intentó moverse cuando, a bajar la mirada, descubrió que el auror había roto la ropa de Draco para sacar su polla y frotarla con la suya. Aquel movimiento tan candente, sólo hizo que el rubio dejase caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sollozaba de placer. _Másmásnotedetengasjodermásduro. _Y aquellos voluptuosos sonidos hicieron que Cormac se moviera bruscamente, llamando la atención de Harry.

El auror volteó a verlo sin dejar de frotar ambas pollas mientras lamía el cuello de Draco. Le sonrió. Al estirarse, acercó su mano hasta Cormac y le sujetó fuertemente por el cabello, descendiendo hasta que igualmente le arrancó la cinta que cubría su boca.

―_Déjame follarte ―_suplicó la ronca voz de Cormac. Draco también lo miró mientras sollozaba, más la sonrisa de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que tenía en su cabeza. Potter separó su rostro de Malfoy y, sin dejar de masturbarlo, se acercó a McLaggen para besarlo.

Desesperado, como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida, Cormac bebió de esa boca. Lamía, succionaba, mordía, jadeaba y bebía, todo lo que podía hacer con tal de embriagarse del sabor de Potter. Eso, necesitaba sentir cómo su caliente boca y su húmeda lengua iban a su encuentro. _Eso. _Necesitaba llenarse de los gemidos de Potter, de Draco y de él mismo para sentirse satisfecho.

Pero entonces su boca se separó y sonrió. Al parecer Draco clamaba por sus labios y había estado lamiendo su cuello. Era un amante posesivo. Entonces Harry besó con la misma ansia la boca de Draco y Cormac no pudo hacer más que gemir, mirando el lascivo beso que aquellos dos estaban compartiendo. _Por Merlín, ¿quién le había enseñado todo eso a Potter? _

―¡Harry! ―gritó Cormac, desesperado. Necesitaba liberar su pene. Mirándolo de soslayo, Harry soltó la polla de Draco, quien lamentó de inmediato eso, y gruñó. Harry se puso de pie y volvió su cuerpo hacia Cormac, hincándose para mirar su entrepierna. McLaggen gimió y empujó, deseando follarse cuando menos la boca de Harry. Pero el auror simplemente se agachó y con sus labios hinchados, mordió la polla cubierta, delineándola. _Merlín, no. _Se iba a correr. Pero Harry se alejó antes de que eso sucediera, y bruscamente le liberó de una parte de su ropa, al menos lo suficiente para que su polla erecta fuera mostrada.

―Me querían, ¿no es así? ―murmuró Harry, divertido.

Entonces, se hincó en medio de ambas sillas que los mantenían atados. Hundió las manos sobre sus pollas y tanto Draco como Cormac gimieron de placer; sin embargo, eso se volvió tensión en ambos cuando las manos de Harry descendieron y buscaron la entrada de ambos.

―¡Potter…!

Alguien gimió,o quizá fueron ambos cuando los dedos de Harry presionaron contra ambos anos y sus dedos comenzaron a explorar ese interior. Fue jodidamente sádico y excitante para ambos tener un dedo enterrándose con suavidad en su interior, palpando y explorando.

―Ah, ustedes también están estrechos ―se mofó Potter, descarado―. Tal vez debería penetrarlos.

Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de replicar algo. Todo empezó con Cormac, que justo en ese momento sintió cómo el dedo de Harry se doblaba en su interior y presionaba un punto. _Ese punto. _Después de tanto juego previo, le fue imposible controlar su orgasmo y terminó eyaculando sobre su cuerpo, manchando también a Harry. Se estremeció de una manera casi vulgar y obscena, pero eso no le importó porque había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda su puta vida. ¡Sin follar, sólo con miradas, besos y roces! ¡Pero había sido el mejor orgasmo de su jodida vida!

Satisfecho, Harry volcó su atención en Draco, que parecía estar dispuesto a que Harry le metiera cualquier cosa por el culo con tal de satisfacerlo. Cormac, mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo, supo por el contoneo del cuerpo de Draco que también estaba por llegar a él. Un grito ronco, que incluía el nombre de Potter, le hizo pensar por un segundo que volvería endurecerse sólo por ver la jodida y caliente manera en la que Draco, empapado de sudor, llegaba al orgasmo.

Los dos miraron a Harry, quien al terminar _con ambos_, se había puesto de pie para comenzar a masturbarse fuertemente. No duró mucho, sin duda para él también había sido un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue el rostro de Harry llegando al clímax lo que se quedó grabado en la mente de Cormac, no. Lo que Cormac recordaría siempre es cómo Harry se derramaba a posta sobre sus pectorales.

_«¿Y derramarme en sus pectorales? Sí, es una de mis fantasías con Potter»._

Se estaba vengando. El cabrón de Potter se estaba vengando.

* * *

**~•~**

―Las ataduras desaparecerán en unas horas más ―dijo Harry mientras terminaba de vestirse. Volteó a ver a los dos impactados hombres de las sillas y sonrió con ternura, dispuesto a salir de la oficina―. Gané la apuesta.

Y a Draco y a Cormac no les quedó más remedio que admitir que sí. _Harry había ganado la apuesta._

* * *

**~•~**

**VI**

**Y dicen que el final es sólo el inicio**

Draco y Cormac pidieron lo mismo de siempre. Ellos nunca almorzaban, sólo bebían té. Y la misma chica ruborizada llevaba entre sus manos el té de menta y el de manzanilla. Nada más. Nunca había algo más.

―Llegó.

Y Draco, como siempre, volteó. Harry caminaba, sonriendo tranquilo porque esa vez iba solo. Se sentó en su mesa de siempre y esperó a que el chico que le atendía, fuese a tomar su orden. Al mirar, Draco levantó una ceja y Cormac sonrió.

―¿Que gane el mejor? ―preguntó Cormac.

―Yo soy el mejor ―respondió Draco.

Y ambos, con sus tazas de té en la mano, se dirigieron a la mesa de Potter, quien les miró desafiante durante unos segundos antes de reír con diversión, invitándolos a sentarse junto a él.

Y la mesera, al ver esa escena, negó con la cabeza varias veces. «_No vale la pena…» _se dijo filosóficamente mientras caminaba en dirección a otra mesa para tomar una nueva orden. «_No vale la pena atender a dos hombres tan atractivos que sólo miran sin observar. Harry, eres un idiota». _

Porque si alguna vez preguntaran cómo es que Harry pudo saber que Draco y Cormac tenían una apuesta que lo involucraba, él respondería que Vanesa, la mesera que a ellos les atendía, era una buena amiga suya. Y también, la que le dio la pervertida idea.

_«Hombres. Los mismos idiotas de siempre. Pero que igual, eran muy sexys__»._

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Y llegamos al final de esta historia! OMG. **¡FanFiker, muchísimas felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Espero que este pequeño detalle de mi parte te halla gustado y lo disfrutes cuando lo puedas hacer. No es mucho, pero quiero decirte que, a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos convivido, te aprecio muchísimo y te deseo lo mejor en este día tan especial. Disfrutalo así de enorme y siempre sonríe. ¡Te quiero, besos y abrazos! FELICIDADES!**

Muchas gracias a quien se anime a leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la historia. Besos.


End file.
